Beauty
Your natural beauty, plus skill in fashion and makeup, and attention paid to appearance. Beauty contributes to the cumulative skill: Likability. How Beauty affects the plot * Min 25 Beauty ** Welcome Feast - Jarrod (+ Romance) * Min 30 Beauty ** Welcome Feast - Cordelia - Fashion (++ Respect) *** The pair of you discuss fashion and beauty tips. By the end of the conversation, you feel like you have impressed the Princess with your knowledge. * Min 50 Beauty ** Welcome Feast - Avalie - I draw attention wherever I go, I can't help it. People seem to like looking at me. (+ Respect) *** Narrator: Lady Avalie laughs in a friendly way. *** Avalie: "I can see why! Why, you wouldn't be out of place as one of those grand marble statues, placed somewhere for us all to admire." ** Welcome Feast - Jarrod (++ Romance) ** Matchmaker first interview - You'll do I suppose. Can't say as if those with looks and the charm and charisma to go with are normally very pleasant people, though./ You are pretty and charming enough, I suppose. But you lack a certain magnetism./ You are pretty and appealing enough, but you lack a certain charm, I think./ You are pretty enough, I suppose. But you are certainly lacking in charm and allure. *** Otherwise - Matchmaker : You have some charm and appeal, but you aren't much to look at, are you?/ Well, you are charming in your way, I suppose. But you aren't very much to look at, and certainly have no strong appeal. / Well, I suppose you have a certain air about you. But you aren't much of a looker, or have much charm, now do you?/ Well there's nothing very pleasant about you at all, now is there? ** The Summit Introduction : Thankfully, both your dress and appearance is pleasing. You can already feel the audiences becoming receptive to you. ** MM breakfast - Jarrod *** Romance **** Jarrod : It's not that I don't appreciate beautiful women, but really when you dress like that, especially so early in the morning it's like you are inviting men to think of you as a woman of loose morals. You should dress more modestly, unless you are planning to meet me alone. **** Otherwise - Jarrod : I'' know you have...charms that aren't readily apparent, but you really could put some effort into your appearance. I bet you could be pretty if you just ''tried. *** Low romance **** Jarrod : You know what would make you a much better seat partner? If you just didn't speak, at all. Then I could just admire the view and not have to listen to your high-pitched natterings. **** Otherwise - Jarrod : I can't believe they expect me to have an appetite while stuck looking at you all morning. You could put in some effort not to look repulsive you know. ** Matchmaker 2nd interview *** Matchmaker : Your looks are satisfactory. No poems will be written to the curve of your eyelash, but no one will have any complaints, either. **** Otherwise - Matchmaker : Your appearance is unfortunately as helpless as ever. I will note your failure to improve. * Min 55 Beauty ** Jarrod's date *** Jarrod: "You know, normally beauties are so spoilt by everyone's attention that they have nothing else going for them and really would better serve everyone if they simply were obedient and silent. But I'm not sure that's true in your case." *** Otherwise: Jarrod: "You can't be considered anywhere near pretty enough for my normal standards, but still, there is something about you that is appealing all the same." * Min 75 Beauty ** Welcome Feast - Jarrod (+++ Romance) ** Matchmaker 2nd interview *** Matchmaker : Your looks have improved quite a bit. You could even be called quite the beauty. How to gain/lose Beauty Character Creator * Automatic Base Stat (+25) * “You were an extremely good looking baby.” (+25) * “She may not count as a tutor, but your dresser was always thrilled you made her designs look so well” (+25) * "It has to be said, you aren't very good looking" (-15) * "Making yourself look presentable" (-10) Week 1 * Welcome feast: Arrive on time (+5) * Welcome feast: Arrive late (+10) * Welcome feast - Jaslen : Fashion (+5) * Ask for help - Get beauty tips from maid (+10 first time, +5 all other times) Week 2 * Ask for help - Get Beauty tips from maid (+5 every time) * Riding event: Improve your appearance (+5) * Cordelia's date - Discuss Fashion (+5) Week 3 * Ask for help - Get beauty tips from maid (+10 first time, +5 all other times) * Gift from Ria and Sayra (+5) * Gift from Woodly (+5) Week 4 * Bonus for the traditional personality trait (+5) Category:Skills